User blog:Zenyatoo/Leveling Guide
Leveling guide Content I Read Before Using II The Guide Itself III For the Players I.Read before using If you are reading this guide then you are most likely looking for advice on where to level as you proceed through Dekaron Evolution. This guide is here to help you specifically with that. However some parts may be confusing, so consider this a key for the guide. Pictures – I find pictures to be helpful to show where to be leveling, rather than describe. Pictures will usually be of a map or an NPC. In the case of the map picture, you may notice lines; the blue or cyan lines indicate a path to follow when leveling. The red lines will either circling around an area in which you should level, or a path In which you should follow, killing monsters. Level ranges – At the start of each section, There are level ranges, for example 1-10. These ranges indicate what level you should be entering that area, and what level you should/need to be before leaving. Remember, none of the level ranges and maps are set in stone, feel free to explore and level where you want at your own pace, this guide is simply here to help those who may not know where to level, and are looking for suggestions. With that in mind, let’s get started. II. The Guide Itself Levels 1-10 Leveling area – Loa/Braiken There’s not really much wiggle room in area for where you can level. I personally suggest picking Loa over Braiken, and looking specifically for akris, and argama’s. Which in my experience at found towards the left and top sides of Loa. Levels 10-X Leveling area – Denebe At level 10, go back to a Loa teleporter and pick Denebe. Once at Denebe follow the path on the map towards Heiharp. You may notice this level range is not specified. This is because entering HH requires no level, as such the level you are at when you reach it is at your own discretion. Levels X-35 Leveling area – Heiharp (HH) Once in HH I recommend making a beeline towards parca temple, up at the north, once there speak with Kata and set your return point to Parca Temple. Then go back outside and follow the path on the map towards the top right area. Once you reach there, follow the red line, killing all Akris along the way. This route has a high number of Akris spawns, which give large amounts of exp and money. Levels 35-55 Leveling area – Parca Temple Once you have reached 35, head back to Parca Temple, and go to the very back, and then to the right. Follow the red line on the map, again killing every Akris. You may need to make several loops to reach level 55. Levels 55-60 Leveling area – Crespo Head to the Parca teleporter and go to Crespo, head rightward, killing captain rock pressures. Magical classes, be on the lookout for Vado Mori rings that drop, they will come in handy later. Levels 60-95 Leveling area – Crespo Dungeon Once you are 60 you may enter the Crespo dungeon found on the rightmost side of Crespo. A guide for the dungeon can be found here – (NOTE TO SELF, ADD IN ONCE GUIDE IS FINISHED) Crespo Dg has several ranks, C is the easiest A is the hardest, but A gives more exp. Choose whichever rank you feel comfortable with, and progress through the dungeon as much as you desire Levels 95-105 Leveling area – Tomb of the Black Dragon Once you are 95, head back to loa, and talk to the teleporter at loa 1. Select Tomb of the Black Dragon, and then follow the path, heading northward. You must be 105 to enter the next zone, so if you are not yet 105, simply kill monsters until you reach it, then continue onward. Levels 105 – 115 Leveling area – Doomed Maze At 105 you can enter the Doomed Maze. You can grind anywhere here, but I recommend the pool room just below where you enter in (marked on the map by the red square) Physical classes be on the lookout for Kadirun Red Eyes, these are powerful necklaces that drop here that you may want to hold onto. Levels 115-131/145 Leveling area – Acquari ruins, Space of Pilgrimage, Dead Front. Go back to loa 1, and this time teleport to Acquari ruins. The monsters here drop the 130 set, which is the last set you’ll see for some time, so consider checking the drop guide and getting all the pieces – (NOTE TO SELF, ADD IN ONCE GUIDE IS FINISHED) When you are 131, you may enter Space of Pilgrimage, located at the top right corner. The monsters here drop the 130 weapons, which you may wish to obtain. Once you have done that, you can grind either in Space, or Acquari. Besides traditional leveling, 130+ is the first real time you can attempt a dead front. To read more about dead front, see this guide – (NOTE TO SELF, ADD IN ONCE GUIDE IS FINISHED) Dead front is much faster than other forms of leveling, but has no drops, so even if you go, consider heading back to acquari to get that armor set and weapon. Levels 145-160 Leveling area – Deadlands, DeadFront, Tower. AT 145, head back to loa once more, and choose Deadlands. The monsters here drop the 145 weapons, so be on the lookout for the ones you want. There’s not much else to say about this area. Deadfront is of course always an option, make sure you know which rank of Deadfront to go to, and at what times. (Check the deadfront guide located in the Master Guide if you are unsure) At 145, you may also enter the map known as Tower. The portal to tower is located in the middle right of the map. Tower monsters are strong, both in damage and health, but may provide faster leveling for certain daring players. Most people suggest either the underwater monsters, or monsters located on the first floor. Levels 160-210 Leveling area – Fantasy (lower and upper) Tower, DeadFront, Lair of Favnil Levels 160-210 have tons of maps for which you can level, and I can’t really say which is fastest for everyone. So I will list pros and cons for all of them. Fantasy (lower) Pros: Easy – the monsters here have typically low damage and health, making them easy to fight for all characters. Drops – The monsters here drop the 180 gear, and the 160 weapons. And some monsters, the Shadowkris, drop 1million per kill and 5 argates. Making lower fantasy the best map for farming, and the only map to get your next pieces of gear Cons: trails off towards levels 180+ How to get there: Talk to Logi in Loa 1, and select Fantasy Fantasy (Upper) Pros: Drops – The monsters here drop Naruke, which is needed for the level 200 wings unless you intend to purchase wings from the Dshop or player shops. So you might as well get some now. AS well as Doom maps, needed to do Doom Deadfront Cons: Hard – The monsters here hit hard, the Bison are incredibly challenging with their knockbacks and damage. And even the Graman can hurt underequipped players. How to get there: Talk to Logi in Loa 1, and select Fantasy Upper Deadfront Pros: Most exp, at the fastest rate. Cons: no drops, only at certain times, Doom maps require you to go to upper fantasy Getting there: See the deadfront guide Tower Pros: If you can lure well and kill quickly, more exp than either fantasy, as long as you stay in the underwater or 1st floor segments. Cons: no drops, monsters are strong Getting there: Go to the deadlands, and then take the mid right portal. Lair of Favnil Pros: good exp if you can survive Cons: very challenging Getting there/completing: Follow this guide – Levels 210-215 Leveling area – Arcana, Deadfront, Tower At 210 you can now enter Arcana. To get to Arcana talk to Logi in Loa 1 and select Arcana. Monsters in Arcana drop the 220-228 armors, as well as Max gems, making it an ideal spot to level and farm. Deadfront is as always an option, and still the fastest leveling. Tower is now probably faster than arcana for leveling, but has no drops. Levels 215-235 Arcana, Ark Arcana, Deadfront, Tower At 215, you may enter Ark Arcana. Ark Arcana monsters drop the same things as those in Arcana, with 2 exceptions. Some monsters drop the strongest magical resistance necklaces, and the boss revelator drops the coveted Daes Arie ring. For more information on those, view the drop guide – (NOTE TO SELF, ADD THIS GUIDE IN WHEN IT’S FINISHED) Arcana is still fine for both leveling and farming, more so than Ark Arcana in my own opinion. But by this point you should be able to decide for yourself your own leveling choices. Deadfront is always a reliable option for leveling. Though after level 222 it caves of dramatically Tower boasts faster leveling than Arcana and Ark Arcana at the cost of no drops. Congratulations, you are now max level! III For the Players This guide may not contain wholly accurate information when it comes to determining fastest leveling, the results are subjective, and reflect my own experience in leveling the various characters I have. If you wish to provide feedback on certain level ranges, please do so! I am always looking to improve my guides, and any and all information is valuable to me. Beyond that, if you have suggestions for ways the guide could be improved, certain pictures, or explanations that you thought were unclear, leveling tips of your own, places that worked well for you, ETC. Please let me know! I hope this guide has helped you in some way, and I suggest you check out my other guides if you are interested in learning more about Dekaron Evolution, or have questions about certain aspects. Category:Blog posts